1. Field of Invention
This invention relates a discharge chute for a snow throwing machine, and more particularly, to a mounting assembly for the discharge chute.
2. Description of Related Art
Snow throwing machines designed to remove snow from sidewalks, driveways and roadways after a snowstorm are well known in the art. Snow throwing machines can be mounted to a motor vehicle such as a tractor or can be walk-behind models that are self-propelled or manually pushed by the operator. Typically, snow throwing machines have a housing with a front opening through which snow is taken in as a powered rotating member, such as an impeller or paddle, cuts or sweeps the snow. The impeller is rotated by a power source, such as an internal combustion engine mounted on the snow thrower.
Snow throwing machines also include some type of adjustable snow deflecting device, e.g., a chute, deflector, or set of vanes, which selectively directs the thrown snow either forwardly or to the side of the snow throwing machine. Typically the deflecting device, henceforth called the “chute” for convenience, is connected to the housing toward over a housing opening near the rotating member. As will be described further below, the present invention particularly concerns the chute and its interconnection with the snow throwing machine.
Attempts have been made to construct snow throwing machine such that they can be rendered compact for shipping and when not in use. From the manufacturers' standpoint, a machine which can be easily disassembled or generally made more compact is desirable since it can be shipped and stored in a smaller, more economical container, thus saving on the space required to ship and store the machine. Additionally, it is desirable to have a snowthrower which can be easily folded or disassembled into a very compact state for storage purposes. However, it is also desirable that the snow throwing machine be easily assembled by the customer, preferably without the need of tools or extra fastening components, such as screws, bolts and nuts.
The present invention addresses the snowthrower compactibility problem discussed above, and in particular is directed toward a snow thrower discharge chute that can be shipped in a disassembled condition but easily assembled without the need for tools or extra fastening components.